The West Virginia Department of Agriculture (WVDA) had 18 biological methods ISO 17025 accredited in August of 2018. ISO 17025 accreditation supports a strong management and technical structure in the laboratory. Accreditation has enhanced the laboratory in being recognized as an officially competent food testing laboratory with defensible results. Surveillance analysis is conducted on FDA products using the ISO accredited methods. The WVDA is seeking support through the FDA cooperative agreement to maintain and expand the methods in their scope of ISO 17025 accreditation. Listeria monocytogenes has been a pathogen identified in numerous foodborne outbreaks. Surveillance analysis will be conducted on FDA products throughout the program year for Listeria monocytogenes in deli salads, fresh cut produce and herbs. The FDA Biological Analytical Manual (BAM) cultural Listeria monocytogenes method will be added to the scope of accreditation in the program year. Sample results will be entered into the laboratory information management system (LIMS), and automatically uploaded into eLEXNET to share with other regulatory partners. The WVDA Microbiology Laboratory has been a participating member in the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) since 2005 and actively tests for various pathogenic bacteria in foods, environmental samples, and food contact surfaces. Since 2010, the WVDA has been a FSIS cooperative agreement recipient to participate in FERN directed activities such as surveillance testing, method development, exercises and proficiencies. In 2016, the WVDA Microbiology Laboratory was awarded the Level 1 cooperative agreement to conduct microbiological and chemical analysis. ISO accreditation has supported the efforts to have legally defensible data for FERN response. With inclusion in the ISO/IEC 17025 cooperative agreement program the WVDA commits to maintaining ISO/IEC 17025 accreditation, expanding the scope of accreditation, and conducting surveillance activities with FDA products which will aid in protecting the nation?s food supply.